fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiryu
Summary Kiryu was a samurai from an obscure island nation and served under a master searching for immortality. One day after retrieving an odd potion for his master by an unsettling stranger, he was forced to fight and kill him after the potion transformed his master into an alien aberration. He then traveled to a neighboring continent in hopes of finding the person (or thing) responsible for the event. After going all across multiple countries with a group of adventurers, he slowly noticed he was being slowly indoctrinated into a deal with aberrations. He was given an ultimatum. Accept their power and join them, or refuse and suffer. Kiryu agreed to take their power but did so knowing he will use the power they gave him to fight them instead. Appearance and Personality Appearance: Has black hair, a below average frame, black eyes, and wears a black gambeson Personality: Quiet and reserved when not being talked to, respectful and humble when greeting new people. Goes out of his way to make sure others will not be exploited. Gender: Male Height: 5 Foot 7 Inches Age: 39 Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Kiryu Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Classification: Human, Ronin, Order of the Profane Soul - Blood Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Night Vision, Limited Clairvoyance, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Blood Magic, Energy Projection, Minor Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Fear Inducement, Status Effect Inducement/Curse Inducement, Resistance Negation, A Bag of Holding, Can negate a limited amount of Magical / Psychic Damage, Minor Luck Manipulation, and Limited Resistances to Multiple Abilities Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Can slice through bone with ease, could damage two Slaads that easily walked through and broke down wooden walls, was able to cut through and damage a Gorgon and it’s armor. Comparable to a teammate who can cast spells like Fireball) Speed: Supersonic+ Combat/Reaction Speed (Could react to a teammate sorcerer casting Melf's Minute Meteors while sparring). Athletic Human Movement Speed (Can move 30 feet per movement action) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (with a strength score of 8, he is able to lift the maximum of 108.862 kg) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building Level (Could survive getting stabbed and shot by bows and swords, has sparred with a sorcerer and tanked their fireball spell) Stamina: Above Average. Shrugged off attacks by guns, arrows, knifes, and still fight unhindered. Can only use Level one Spells two times before needing a rest. Can only use his blood maledict ability twice before needing to rest. Range: Standard Melee Range with Wakashasi, Extended Melee Range with Katana, Tens of Meters with Longbow, Magic varies depending on the spell. Standard Equipment: Studded Leather Armor, Night Vision Goggles, A Wakashasi, An Enchanted Katana, A Longbow, 20 arrows, A Magical Lucky Earring, Magic Blocking Stone, and a Magical Bag of Holding. Intelligence: Above Average. Spent over half his life as a Samurai who participated in many battles, had to help his master do research though many odd tombs, and was able to learn two alchemical formula in less four days. Weaknesses: Occasionally sees ghosts from his past and can sometimes hear voices in his head. Blood Curses only work on creatures that have blood within their bodies. Feats: *A flick of his sword was enough to decapitate and bisect Kobalds. *Resisted multiple psychic attacks from two Mind Flayers. *Swapped hands with a pair of Red and Blue Slaads. *Fought in direct melee combat with a Gorgon with a Monk and traded blows with it while others attacked at range. *Sparred with the Group's Sorcerer and dodged or tanked her spells, including a fireball. *Resisted a magically binding contract through sheer willpower. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hunter's Bane': Kiryu is able to precisely sense and track Fey, Fiends, Undead, and Aberrations with an almost sixth sense. *'Crimson Rite': Kiryu makes a small wound on himself and smears his blood on his weapon of choice allowing it to deal Magical Electricity damage or Magical Fire Damage (His Choice). Each attack with the Crimson Rite ability activated has a 5% chance to cause the creature hit to frightened of him for 6 seconds. *'Blood Curse of the Eyeless:' When an enemy who is not immune to blindness within 60 feet makes an attack, Kiryu can cause them to go blind for a single attack, the effect is extended for up to 6 seconds if Kiryu chooses to hurt himself while doing so. *'Blood Curse of the Marked:' Kiryu chooses one creature within 60 ft of him, for 6 seconds any Crimson Rite damage dealt to the creature is doubled, the curse can negate resistance to the Crimson Rite if Kiryu chooses to hurt himself while doing so. *'Defensive Duelist:' Kiryu can use his expertise as a sword fighter to make himself harder to hit with a physical attack by parrying. *'Eldritch Blast:' (Cantrip) Kiryu shoots two magical force blasts at the opponent. *'Green-Flame Blade:' (Cantrip) Kiryu casts a spell that lights his Katana on fire with unnatural flames to attack a creature, any creature (other then himself) within 5 ft of the hit creature takes damage as well. *'Hex:' (Level 1) Kiryu casts a spell that weakens a single aspect of a creature that is within 90 feet (It can be Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma) and normal uses of that aspect becomes incredibly difficult, along with that each time Kiryu hits them they take extra Necrotic Damage. This can last up to an hour, however; hitting Kiryu may cause him to lose focus and release the spell early. *'Hellish Rebuke:' (Level 1) Whenever an enemy hits Kiryu, Kiryu has the option to set the opponent ablaze with a very deadly fire. (As long as they are within 60 feet of him). *'Cause Fear:' (Level 1) Kiryu can choose a target within 60 feet of him causing them to be frightened of him. This can last up to a minute, however; hitting Kiryu may cause him to lose focus and release the spell early. Others Notable Wins Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Tier 9 Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Fear Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Blood Users Category:Katana Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Samurais Category:Curse Users Category:Clairvoyance Users